GSOG
Not much is known about this highly classified group of individuals. Behaviour and Nature The people in the Gamer Special Operations Group (GSOG) shun the term soldier when describing them, they prefer to call themselves as operators. The reason for this behaviour is unknown. Their kill counts are hidden until death, however no one that is a part of this group has died. They do not show their faces and are not supposed to speak without using voice modulators or a closed channel on comms. They appear to not want to take in the glory of a kill. Instead, they shoot, kill, clear the area and leave. Operations and Duties There is only one recorded instance of their presence anywhere, during the Niagara Revolution. During that operation, they went undercover and released several hostages from the Furry stronghold. Their success was notable and released by GSOGCC (Gamer Special Operations Group Command Centre).GSOG Operatives do a number of missions including hostage rescue, undercover operations, assassinations, asset protection, line penetration, sabotage, espionage and other types of missions before attaining the title of Operator. GSOG operatives infiltrated a Furry Testing Centre in a classified location and destroyed the entire complex including an underground testing facility and 7 terabytes worth of research on a classified super-weapon. It is estimated 300 Furries were killed in the operation. The members of a still classified squad were deployed with all its callsign and it's members hidden. More info available here: Operation Red Falcon. Armaments They use what suits them, there is no standard issue weapon, the most prized weapon used by many is a modified unknown weapon. They prefer to use suppressors when doing covert operations. This is a list of popular weapons for operators. *MP5 (sometimes suppressed variants) (SMG) *MP7 (SMG) *AS VAL (Assault Rifle) *M4/M16 (Assault Rifle) *ACR (Battle Rifle) *HK 416 (Assault Rifle) *AK-74 CQB (Assault Rifle) *AEK-971 (Assault Rifle) *G18c (Pistol) *M870 Breacher (Shotgun) *Super shorty shotgun (Shotgun) *DP-12 (Shotgun) *M249 para (Light Machine Gun) *M240B (Light Machine Gun) *M60e4 (Light Machine Gun) *M107 Barrett (Anti-Material Rifle) *M82 Barrett (Anti-Material Rifle) *AWM (Sniper Rifle) *MK 18 MOD 0 (DMR) *SR-25 (DMR) *ACR SPR (DMR) Operators will almost always have either a compensator or a suppressor on their primary weapon with an AN/PEQ-16 Laser light combo, EOTech holographic sight or Trijicon ACOG for rifles and 16x or 32x scopes for sniper rifles and DMRs. For SMGs most prefer a laser, and red dot with some kind of suppressor. For sidearms, RMR sights with either suppressors or compensators and tactical lights are preferred. For vehicles several are used. They are always painted black with grey numbers and letters on them *M1A1 (Main Battle Tank) *T90 (Main Battle Tank) *AML 90 (Light Scout Vehicle *MRAP (Armored Personnel Carrier) *AH-64 Apache (Attack Helicopter) *AH-1G Cobra (Attack Helicopter) *MH-6 Little Bird (Scout Helicopter) *CH-47 Chinook (Heavy Transport Helicopter) *A-10 Thunderbolt II (Close Air Support) *AC-130U/W/J (Gunship) *B-2 Spirit (Stealth Bomber) *B-52 Stratofortress (Heavy Bomber) *C-130 HERCULES (Transport) *C-5 Galaxy (Heavy Transport) *EC-130 (Electronic Warfare) *F-16 (Fighter) *F-35 (Fighter) *F/A-18 (Fighter) *F-22 (Air Superiority) *V-22 Osprey (Search and Rescue) *AV-8B/+ Harrier (Attack) *LCAC (Hovercraft) *LHA (Amphibious assault ships) *SS(B)N-X (Submarine Nuclear/Conventional) Teams There is only one group currently known, Epsilon Team. Going off how Epsilon is a Greek letter, there are probably more teams ranging from Alpha to Omega. UPDATE: Newly Declassified document released by the GSOGIA confirm the existence of another one new squad, known as Omega Squad or alternatively the 69th Hell Jumpers. UPDATE: Newly Declassified unit known as Beta Squad, hailing from CASE UPDATE: Newly Declassified unit known as Omikron Squad, hailing from EyeMight Similar Organisations and their affiliation The FOXHOUNDS group is a close relative of GSOG, however they specialise in infiltration, they are not a candidate for assimilation into the GSOG. 69th Hell Jumpers was recently named as Omega Squad and assimilated into the GSOG CASE was recently named as Beta Squad and assimilated into the GSOG. Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Task Forces